The disclosure relates to a coating system for coating components, in particular in the form of a painting system for painting motor vehicle bodywork components. The disclosure further relates to a corresponding operating method for such a coating system.
In modern painting systems for painting motor vehicle bodywork components, rotary atomizers which emit a spray jet of the paint to be applied by means of a rotating bell cup, which is per se known from the prior art, are typically used as the application device. The mechanical drive of the rotating bell cup typically takes place by means of a compressed air turbine which is arranged in the rotary atomizer and powered by compressed air.
It is herein problematic that the compressed air expands in the compressed air turbine and thereby cools, which can lead to a disruptive condensation water formation in the compressed air turbine.
In order to solve this problem, it is known from the prior art to heat the compressed air before feeding it to the compressed air turbine, for example, by means of an electrical heater. A disadvantage of this solution, however, is the additional investment costs for the electrical heater and the operating costs for the operation of the electrical heater, since for this, electrical energy must be provided.
From DE 10 2013 006 334 A1, a painting system is known in which the cold arising as a by-product of the operation of pneumatic pumps is used to cool a heat-sensitive coating system component (e.g. “rail house”). This document thus discloses merely a cooling device and a corresponding cooling method.
Furthermore, reference is made with regard to the prior art, to DE 39 07 437 A1, DE 195 36 626 A1 and US 2006/0261192 A1.